Reborn: New member and new destiny
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Natalia was an 9 year old orphan in Italy able to control flames then Vongola Nono and Reborn found her and adopted her to the Vongola now 5 years passed and she will go with Reborn to become a another new guardian for Tsuna but what awaits them is a new enemy their target: Natalia.
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Are you sure this is the place Reborn"?

"Im sure Timoteo".

Reborn and Vongola boss Timoteo were walking in the streets of Italy standing in front of a small building. "Alright might as well go in", Timoteo said.

They walked to the door and knocked on the door they waited then the door opened to show of a young women wearing a light brown dress her black hair wavy and having bright warm green eyes she gasped in shock. "Oh my Vongola Nono its an honor to see you here in my little orphanage please come in", she said.

They nodded and walked in the orphanage and walked to sit near the fireplace the young women then brought tea and sat down. "My name is Esperanza. What may I help you with"? she asked.

"We would like to see the young girl that was said to control flames", Reborn said.

Esperanza gasped in shock but then sighed and nodded. "Of course allow me to go get her", she said.

She got up and walked off they waited until she came back holding the hand of a young 9 year old girl she had bright orange hair her tips black, her eyes a bright sky blue, she wore a plain red shirt, black leggings, and sandles around her neck was a necklace with a orange gem shining in different colors she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Allow me to introduce to you Natalia, Natalia this is Vongola Nono", Esperanza said.

"You mean the man who works in a mafia family"? Natalia asked innocently.

Esperanza smiled and nodded. "Yes that is right he would like to speak with you about your fire", she said.

"Come closer child", Timoteo said.

Natalia slowly walked to Timoteo he smiled and lightly patted her head. "Now can you show me you fire young one", he said.

She nodded then she cupped her hands and a small bright orange - yellow flame appeared in her hand he grew wide eyed. "Do you think you can change the color"? he asked.

Natalia nodded then the flame changed color to red, green, indigo, then it turned white causing Timoteo to gasp. "Indeed Reborn she is something special just like you said", he said.

Then he touched Natalia's shoulders. "Tell me young one would you like to be adopted in the Vongola"? he asked.

Natalia grew wide eyed in shock and the flames disappeared as she looked at him. "You want me in the Vongola"? she asked.

"Yes if you like that is", Timoteo said.

Natalia looked at him then at Esperanza who was smiling at her motherly she then faced Timoteo and then smiled. "Yes I would like to be a member of the vongola", she said.

"Excellent why dont you pack your things while I talk with Esperanza about the adoption forms", Timoteo said.

Natalia nodded then rushed pff to her room she got a small bag and then put in her spare clothing, her books, her journal, and her art supplies in it then she grabbed a picture frame in it a picture of her and all her friends in the orphanage she smiled thinking of visiting so she could tell her firends some other day then put it in her bag anf rushed back to see Timoteo signing some papers. "And there we are all done", he said.

"Alright and thank you for adopting little Natalia", Esperanza said.

Natalia walked to Timoteo and Reborn she then looked at Reborn wondering. "Um who are you"? she asked.

"Im Reborn the Vongola's top hitman", he said.

She paled slightly and nodded gulping Timoteo smiled gently and patted her head. "Do not worry Reborn wont hurt you for now on he'll be like an uncle to you", he said.

"My uncle"? Natalia questioned.

"Yes as I will be your grandfather so call me Grandfather Timoteo", he said.

"Grandfather Timoteo", Natalia repeated.

"Thats right now say goodbye to Esperanza and we can get going your new family awaits", Timoteo said.

Natalia looked at him then quickly gave Esperanza a hug. "Bye Esperanza", she said.

"Goodbye Natalia be safe and visit", Esperanza said.

"I will".

Natalia then let go and faced Timoteo nodding he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come now Natalia let us get going to the Vongola", he said.

She nodded and followed him out the door to start her new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"UNCLE SKULL"!

A 14 year old Natalia was walking down the hall angered her face covered in smoke and soot. "Woah what happened to you"?

Natalia growled and turned to see Colonnello. "Uncle Colonnello I don't have time to talk I have to kill Uncle Skull", she said.

"Another one of his pranks"? he asked grinning.

"Unfortunately 5 years and he still keeps pranking me", she sighed.

Colonnello laughed and looked at Natalia with a smile as she tried to wipe off the smoke and soot off her face. "She really has changed from the little 9 year old girl from back then I remember how she first came here", he thought.

**Flashback...**

"Arcobaleno please come to my office".

"Huh I wonder what Nono wants", Fon said.

"We better go see", Lal Mirch said.

They all walked to the office and they were shocked to see a little 9 year old girl sitting down on a chair with Reborn on her lap and sitting next to Timoteo. "Hey Nono whos the kid"? Colonnello asked.

"This girl is Natalia she is the girl Reborn spotted a few days ago", Timoteo said.

"You mean the girl with the flames"? Viper questioned.

"That is correct. Natalia these are the Arcobaleno and like Reborn you are to refer to them as Uncle and Aunt", Timoteo said.

"Ok", Natalia nodded.

Lal walked to Natalia the girl clutched the chair and Timoteo chuckled. "Dont worry Natalia she wont hurt you", he said.

"Hi Im Lal Mirch but you'll be calling me Aunt Lal ok", she said.

Natalia nodded as Colonnello walked over. "Im Colonnello but it will be Uncle Colonnello for now on", he grinned.

Natalia nodded again as she let go of her grip on the chair. "And this is Fon, Verde, Viper, and Skull", Lal said.

"They shall also be helping you to use your flames", Timoteo said.

"Using my flames"? Natalia asked.

"Thats right".

She looked to face Reborn as he got off her lap and walked to the others. "We'll also be training you how to fight and of some academics some a bit advance You'll also learn how to use weapons and a specific one for you and soon you'll fight for the Vongola. Understood"?

Natalia looked at them all then nodded. "Understood Uncle Reborn".

**End of Flashback...**

"And after 5 years shes changed", Colonnello thought.

During the years Natalia's hair had grown longer which she always braided, now having sharp features, wearing a red tank top, an indigo jean jacket vest with the Vongola symbol on the back, black leggings, silver chains around her hips, gray flats, amd her necklace she became more fearless and brave but also kind with a gentle touch but can also be feared as well as someone who also knows how to have a good laugh. "Hey Uncle Colonnello do you know where Uncle Skull is"? she asked.

"Sorry Natalia I havent seen him", he said.

"Dammit he is so dead once I find him", she said.

"Reborn has really rubbed of on you", Colonnello said.

"No he hasnt I mean Im not the only one who wants to kill him name one person who doesnt want to kill him besides his octopus and Aunt Aria", she said.

"Hmm point taken", Colonnello grinned.

"Natalia".

They turned to see Fon walking to them. "Oh hey Uncle Fon whats up", Natalia said.

"Nono and Reborn want to see you", Fon said.

"I didnt do anything"! Natalia said quickly.

"Yet", Colonnello smirked.

"Shut up", she hissed.

"They juts need to talk with you about something", Fon said.

"Fine maybe they might know where Uncle Skull is", she said.

"Prank again"? Fon asked.

"Yup. Bye Uncle Colonnello", she said.

"See ya".

Natalia followed Fon down the halls of the mansion and to the door and Fon knocked.

"Come in".

Natalia opened the door to see Timoteo and Reborn there. "Oh Natalia good thank you Fon you may go", Timoteo said.

Fon nodded and left as Natalia closed the door and walked to them taking a seat. "So what do you need Grandfather Timoteo"? she asked.

"Well I would like to discuss with you about a few things", Timoteo said.

"Like what"? she asked.

"Well you know you possess a special flame".

"Yeah the Moon Flame Uncle Verde told us about it".

**Flashback...**

10 yeat old Natalia walked with Timoteo and Reborn to Verde's lab and they walked in Natalia looked to see all the machines. "Verde is everything set"? Reborn asked.

"Yes the machine is all ready", Verde said.

Natalia grew a little frightened and Timoteo gently holded her hand. "Dont worry Natalia we are just going to see your flames think of it as a trip to the doctor", he said.

She nodded as Verde patted on a white metal table. "Lay down here so we can start", he said.

"Ok", she nodded.

She walked to it and then lay down Verde then went to the computer and began typing and a green light shined on Natalia. "Dont move the computer is scanning you", he told her.

She understood and didnt move then after a while the scanner was off. "Ok you can move now", Verde said.

Natalia got up and stretched as she, Timoteo, and Reborn walked to Verde as he typed on the computer. "Well what did you find"? Reborn asked.

"Well it turns out she wields all 9 flames meaning having the Moon Flame", Verde said.

"The Moon Flame"? Reborn questioned.

"The ancient flame in the Vongola family that was supposedly died out years ago", Timoteo said.

"So your saying Natalia's ancestors had the Moon Flames"? Reborn asked.

"I suppose so", Timoteo said.

"Grandfather Timoteo which color is the Moon Flame"? Natalia asked.

"The white one my dear", he said.

"And is it dangerous"? she asked.

"We dont know yet but in the mean time dont use it just yet alright", he said.

"Of course".

**End of flashback...**

"Yes and at age 12 you began using them", Timoteo said.

"Yeah and mastered them last year I know", Natalia nodded.

"Yes now do you remember me and Reborn telling you of my heir Tsunayoshi Sawada"? he asked.

"Yeah I do but Grandfather Timoteo I dont see where this is going", she said.

"Well Natalia me and Reborn have decided that you are to be the Tsunayoshi's guardian of the Moon Flame", he said.

Natalia gasped in shock looking at him and Reborn. "But do you even think Im ready"? she asked unsure.

"Natalia you are indeed ready to take your place as guardian you are to go with Reborn to Japan tomorrow", he said.

"Japan"? she questioned.

"That is where Tsuna and his guardians live", Reborn said.

"But where am I going to stay once we get there"? she asked.

"I contacted Tsuna's mother Nana and she has agreed for you to live with them", Timoteo said.

"Oh I see", Natalia nodded.

"Now go upstairs and pack your weapon is on your desk", Timoteo said.

"Ok but one more question", she said.

"Which is"?

"Am I only going to use the Moon Flame only or can I use the other flames"? she asked.

"You are to use the Moon Flames and Sky Flames only use the other flames only in emergencies", Timoteo said.

"Ok got it I'll go now", she said.

Natalia rushed out and quickly went to her room it was decorated rainbow like with the colors of each flame she reached to her jewelry box and got out the white gem Moon Flame ring she slipped it on then walked to her desk to see a pair of white leather gloves starling silver chains wrapped around the gloves lightly to form a X. She sighed then looked at her ring she concentrated and produced a silverish white flame from her ring. "Well my life as a guardian starts tomorrow I better go see Esperanza and tell her after I finish packing", she thought.

Natalia then got a suitcase and placed some spare clothes, her scrapbook, her camera, her art supplies plus some new ones she got from Timoteo then closed it placing her journal on top of it she then walked out and to a limo."To the orphanage please", she said.

"Of course Lady Natalia", the driver said.

The limo drove off unknown to her Timoteo and Reborn were watching her leave from the window. "Are you sure she'll be safe in Japan"? Timoteo asked.

"With the guardians and Tsuna with her she'll be well protected", Reborn said.

"They will come after her though", Timoteo said.

"Dont worry Nono she'll be fine".


End file.
